fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scotts' Redemption
3.3.1)KINGSLEY “GO, GO, GO.” Kingsley shouted to the rest of the heroes. Like a finely tuned machine each member of the scruffy heroes sprang out of the darkness and darted forward towards the castle. The guards on top of the high walls that surrounded Farna castle were changing shifts allowing the heroes to attack without the risk of avoiding arrows directed towards them as well. The gate to the castle had being lowered to allow a fresh century of men into the castles courtyard. “We only a have a few minutes to get inside before they close the gate on us” Ron shouted as he ran close behind Kingsley. “Hopefully that’s all we’ll need!” Kingsley shouted back leaping over a boulder as they ran. “Are you three ready?” Bishop, Ravi and Heid were following bringing up the rear. “Absolutely Kings. Diversion coming right up.” As the group approached the first hundred men they split up with lighting speed. Kingsley and Ron bounding off to the left. Leaving the remaining three heroes to hit the Century full on. “Let’s hope our three friends can entertain those hundreds of men while we slip inside the castle!” Kingsley said to Ron as they took cover behind some old castle equipment. “They will Kings. I just hope we can handle the other two hundred inside!” Ron didn’t look convinced. “Well at least you will be okay.” Kingsley forced a smile. “I know. I persist right? I was more worried about you.” Ron felt his card decks he had concealed all about his person as he did his will lines started to glow. “There is only one person who should be worried at the moment…My uncle. The time has come.” Kingsley gripped Ronald’s revenge he could feel the anger bubbling beneath the surface. “Here we go. Heid is on them.” The excited look on Ron’s face was almost sadistic. Heid lunged on the first of the men from behind. He used two curved blades at close quarters to cut the back of the men’s necks from behind. They didn’t even see it coming. Kingsley had seen Heid do this before. It would partially strike the spinal cords disabling the men but leaving them to scream in horrific pain and lead to a horrible slow death. Heid always said that he started battle this way to strike fear into the other enemies. The guards were alerted to his presence. They flocked on him like pigeons on old bread. This was where Heid was the most dangerous…… in close quarters. The first man received what looked like a dislocated jaw courtesy of an elbow to the face. In the same arc another two men had their stomachs opened by Hied’s Curved blades. He jumped high next and doing a backward summersault hurled his blades downwards into the skulls of two other men. He landed behind the surge of men and removed his throwing stars. These little metal stars flew true and were razor sharp. Heid had once given one to Kingsley. It took me under a minute to cut myself on it. He quickly released a steady and fast stream of stars. It was so quick you couldn’t even see the stars fly through the air just the men dropping mostly holding their necks. Heid stood up after a heap of guards had fallen. He then appeared to remove two small swords from the small of his back and hold them up high ready to take on the next foolish man. From the east of the battle came Ravi. The man jumped and twisted and as men came men fell at his feet. Ravi’s deadly kicks were killing men with single strikes. Kingsley could have sworn that Ravi kicked a man so hard in the face that his modified boot it had exploded the men’s head. Both Heid and Ravi were battling the men with everything they had. Blood and bodies were everywhere. The darkness of the night was filled now with the sounds of the battle. Screams and death in the air. Suddenly the night lit up. Bishop emerging from seemingly thin air cast a huge blanket of flame over an equally huge number of men many of which were unaware it was happening. The men who didn’t die instantly were rolling about contributing to the collective screams of the battle. Bishop launched himself using an assassins rush spell to the centre of the battle close to Heid and Ravi who were still fighting for their lives. Bishop took some hits from a few guards’ swords. He jumped back and cast a protective spell on himself and on his friends. “Should we go help them?” shouted Kingsley to Ron. “Something tells me they will be okay. We need to stick to the plan Kings.” Ron said rather maturely for the young mage. “Okay. Not yet.” Kingsley said waiting for the men closest to the gates to notice the distraction. He looked back over towards where Bishop was. He was starting to use a shock spell when suddenly an arrow hit him straight through the shoulder. Heid noticed straight away and got back to him immediately pulling the arrow out of him violently. That was when Ravi finally allowed his true self to emerge. The man very quickly in the sounds of battle and the moonlight started to warp. His body grew his hands morphed and within a few seconds there he was. A massive Great Balverine. The Balverine Screamed so loud that it rumbled the ground. Immediately after he started swiping his six inch claws at the guards. Sprays of blood could be seen in the air. As the Balverine attacked. The injured bishop stood up and used all his remaining will to cast a powerful spell around the whole battle. Those soldiers who had already fell were re-animated. Back from the dead a zombies now fighting for bishop and his comrades. “He’s okay! Look he used the raise the dead spell!! that will keep em busy” Ron shouted excitedly. “Look Ron they’re closing the Gate! Let’s GO!” Kingsley screamed. Kingsley and Ron Ran for the gate as it rose. They weren’t going quick enough. Kingsley picked up Ron and used his limited will ability to speed towards the gate. He jumped lifting them off the ground and flying through the air over the gate and into the castle courtyard with a crash. The two heroes picked them selves off the ground. Kingsley was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He remembered this place. It hadn’t changed. It looked the same; smelt the same even felt to him the same as it did when he was a child. I am almost enjoying being here….. Then he saw the Rockery. The rockery he had help build when he was a child with Reid. Oh Reid…I hope you were okay….I hope you found peace…. In the end. “Er….Kingsley….I’m sorry to disturb you but. Erm. I think we need to do something about them.” Kingsley snapped out of his day dream and looked towards the two hundred guards who filled the courtyard looking at Ron and Kingsley Puzzled. He decided to address the men. “Guards of Farna Castle. I am here to seek out the lord of this house and his dogsbody Sir Fredrick from wherever they are hiding” He cleared the crackle in his throat. “If you do not hand them over I am afraid you will all pay the ultimate price.” The men stood still. From beyond the courtyard high up in the lords chambers from the balcony came a voice shouting loud. “Oh….dear me….. The ultimate price? How dramatic. You see unfortunately boy. This is where your little adventure stops. The men you see in front of you are highly trained not just your run of the mill Farna guard.” Sir Fredrick’s will lines were glowing bright. “You will die now and we will watch.” From behind Sir Fredrick came Kingsley’s Uncle Marcus polishing his katana. He smirked and then shouted. “Hello Boy. You won’t get away this time.” Kingsley instantly was transported in his minds eye to his mothers and fathers bed chamber. They were stood by the fire. His father was hugging his mother. He turned towards Kingsley. “This is it my boy. It is time. Look at the fire. It will help you.” Kingsley looked at the fire. It was growing hotter larger then it ever had in these visions. It started to burn his skin. Kingsley screamed and awoke. He was back in the courtyard and his skin felt like it was on fire. But it wasn’t…. it was anger radiated around his whole body. “Nothing can help you now. Old man!” He shouted back to his uncle and his henchman. Kingsley without warning exploded towards the guards. Ronald’s revenge got its first blood of the day immediately three men chopped in half at the waist. A left handed fist hit another man in the face crushing the bones and leaving him blinded. Another arc of the axe removed the heads of another two guards. Whilst Ron immediately sprang to life throwing and casting spell cards on the guards. It was a battle of epic proportions. Body parts and blood was everywhere. Explosions from the impact of cards augmented with various spells filled the air with sound and light. The guards dropped one by one in a sea of red and screams. After a while Kingsley started to realise that the influx of guards was starting to calm down. Can it be? Am I this close? He then felt the sting of a blade across his thigh. The pain of it made him drop to one knee. The small figure who gave him it wore a hood and was fast. Very Fast. Kingsley tried to counter only for the figure to plant a foot right in his throat. He hit the deck but managed to kick the figures legs out. He tried to reach the figure to strangle or maul them but they had already moved got up and were now coming back for more. They jumped up came down holding some sort of blade. Kingsley grabbed the blade with his hands. The blade cut his flesh the pain was intense but he wouldn’t let go. He had come too far to be killed by some little hooded guard. He picked them up while they were still gripping the sword. The figure let go and as they did fell right into his massive bear hug. He started to squeeze. He felt the air come out of the hooded figure. Who let some words go. “Please PLEASE! I am Heir to this house!” Heir to this house? Kingsley dropped the hooded figure who was now gasping. He placed the blade of Ronald’s revenge against the figures throat. “Remove your hood NOW” he shouted the anger taking over. The hooded figure removed there hood. To reveal a beautiful woman with long dark hair and green eyes. “STOP! Kingsley STOP!” came the concerned screams from his Uncle Marcus still perched on his balcony. “THAT’S MY DAUGHTER PLEASE” he shouted with what Kingsley could have sworn was genuine concern. “ALL remaining guards stand down!” he shouted and immediately Ron was freed up from fighting. Kingsley almost cut the woman’s throat immediately just so Marcus could have a taste of what he had put him through when he was a child but he was intrigued. “WHY? Marcus. Why should I grant mercy to this woman? Your daughter. You offered no such mercy when you killed my mother, my father the rightful lord of this house and when you killed my sister.” He tightened his grip and could see the woman’s flesh start to bleed. She said something. “Your father was the rightful lord of this house?” Kingsley hardly heard it as he was solely focused on his nemesis. “Because….That woman….Is your sister Kingsley….Please Kingsley meet your sister Louisa.” Kingsley literally didn’t know what to do he dropped the axe in confusion. The hair….The eyes….She looks like mother. Ron Grabbed Louisa hard and held a dagger to her throat. “He’s lying Kingsley, He killed all your family remember.” Kingsley looked at the woman who looked as confused as he felt. I didn’t see my baby sister die…..She is my sister….. She looks like my mother….. She shares my blood. “Come to the audience chamber. We can strike a deal. You give me my daughter back unharmed and I will do what ever you ask…..Please.” Ron whispered to Kingsley “What should we do?” “Find out what’s going on and then end it.” 3.3.2)MARCUS As the Lord Marcus Scott and Sir Fredrick walked down the lavish carpeted stairs towards the audience chamber Marcus was formulating his plans. ….Save my daughter….Kill my nephew….simple…… He stopped and placed his hand on Sir Fredrick’s shoulder stopping him as well. “We get Louisa. We say anything to get her…..Safe….Then we hurt him…..as painful as possible. I want to see him beg for death…..are we clear?” Marcus’ voice was sharp and straight to the point. The chubby Mage smiled showing his less then clean teeth. “As is your will My Lord. They will not be a problem. Any half decent hero can kill a pitiful guard…..however against me.” His will lines illuminated lighting up the dark corridor. “They may struggle.” “Good let's go.” Marcus said as he opened the door to the chamber. The audience chamber hadn’t changed over the decades. It was largely the same as it had always been. There were grand paintings hanging from the walls and well maintained stone floors. The rows of wooden benches faced the lord of the houses seat. My seat. There were a hand full of guards in the room which made Marcus feel uneasy. He still had roughly half of the surviving guards outside in the courtyard but didn’t think inviting them in to the discussion would make his guests feel at ease. Besides, he had his secret weapon…. Sir Fredrick, who stood beside him. He felt down towards his belt where his Katana hung. I hope this is the sword that Kills Kingsley. Then who would be smug then brother? Marcus was thinking back to that painting in the master bedroom the one that taught him. He took his seat at the head of the hall. From the back of the large room the wooden doors creaked open. In came the giant man. My nephew. Accompanying him was a little man in a red hood holding his daughter tight with a dagger at her throat. They walked slowly down the central walkway of the chamber. Kingsley was looking about as if he was taking in the sights of the hall. Then reached the top bench. “I admire the strategy boy. Close to four hundred men may of lost there lives today in your escapade….I would..” Marcus was cut off. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” Kingsley shouted the echo of his words vibrating around the room. “YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE UNCLE” The giant mans face was a mixture of pain and anger. “What do you want Kingsley? My head on spike? My entrails spewed all over this well maintained floor?” The large man looked confused. He looked to be holding the tattoo he had on his chest. “Look….give Louisa to Sir Fredrick and you can take me and do what you will. You wouldn’t harm your own sister would you?” Or would he? Louisa spoke from the little man's grasp. “What are talking about father? My brother? What is this? I don’t understand. You’re my father and my mother died giving birth to me. I have no brother” Kingsley looked at her. “This man….your father….He isn’t your father. He’s your uncle.” Kingsley wiped the sweat from his brow. “He killed Our father Lord Reginald and our mother Elizabeth when you were a baby. He wanted to kill me but I got away…..I was only a child. I thought he killed you…..you….look so much like our mother.” “Kingsley I am sorry. But you need to tell your friend to release Louisa. In exchange for me. I can even grant you lands and riches.” That should sway him. “These are MY LANDS! You do not have the right uncle. GO ON TELL her. Tell her that I am telling the truth!” Kingsley looked towards the little man. “Ron, be ready to do it.” “NO NO NO. Ron is it? You don’t have to do anything.” Marcus could feel sickness in stomach. Although this woman wasn’t his biological daughter he had brought her up as such and had the same love any father would for a daughter. “Yes. It’s true Louisa all of it. But your father was a weak man who let the common man influence his decisions. He was a poor liege lord and everyone knew it.” “So you KILLED HIM AND HIS WIFE??….my mother. Then raised me as your own? What kind of monster are you?” she started crying with the realisation of the type of man Marcus was. She will get over it…..over time….hopefully. “Okay Uncle….. You can come with me. It’s time your reign of cruelty and terrorising the people in Farna comes to an end. I guarantee it won’t be quick either….. Ron….” Ron walked slowly holding Louisa towards the now standing Marcus and Sir Fredrick, Kingsley following slowly behind for the exchange. Ron released his grip on the dagger and passed Sir Fredrick Louisa. Kingsley lifted his large arm up to grab Marcus. “I’m sorry. But do you seriously think I am coming with you?” The look of shock on his face is pathetic Sir Fredrick grabbed Louisa and threw her to the ground and using a huge ball of pure will launched a massive energy blast at Kingsley. It hit him like a boulder and made him fly back through the first 8 rows of benches, splinters and shards of wood exploding everywhere. Marcus unsheathed his Katana in one swift motion and stabbed it straight through Ron’s neck, his blood spraying Louisa on the floor, the shock on his face enough to scare anyone. “You MONSTER! You had a deal with them!” she screamed crying with his blood all over her face. The young Ron hit the floor like a slab of meat. “Kill Kingsley NOW!” Marcus shouted to Sir Fredrick. He grabbed Louisa by the foot and dragged her away from the pool of Ron’s blood. “Guards stay out of it!” Marcus wanted to see with sick pleasure Fredrick win. “Kingsley? Ohhhhh Kingsley. Where are you dear? I didn’t realise that it was you. When we killed those men in the woods all those years ago. If I had I would of made more of an effort to feed you to my dogs….Oh those dogs fed well on that day.” From the left Kingsley exploded hidden from behind a bench towards Sir Fredrick. The fat mage was too quick and warped out of the way. “There you are…..you can’t beat me I’m afraid.” He launched a fireball at Kingsley that he blocked with Ronald’s revenge dropping to one knee. He had sustained cuts all over his body from splitters from the first force blast and that spell nearly cost him his life. “This axe is for you Sir” Kingsley already looked beaten. Marcus Considered joining the fight but then opted to watch his nephew be beaten by his number two as it could be entertaining. Sir Fredrick cast his slow time spell and Marcus could see him move exponentially quicker. That was the spell Sir Fredrick always used to finish off an opponent. He would often sneak behind them and kill them instantly in some sort of novel way. Marcus was excited to see how Kingsley would die. I cant wait. The fast moving speed of Sir Fredrick was suddenly stopped. The large mage was wrapped up in Kingsley’s grip. WHAT?? “YOU SEE SIR. This is the only will spell I can cast. So catching you using it isn’t hard.” Kingsley brought his weight down on Sir Fredrick's left leg. The snap could be heard through Louisa’s cries. As quickly as that happened, Kingsley snapped his other leg, the second at the knee. The large will user dropped to the floor in agony and raised his hands to cast another spell. “I DON’T THINK SO” Kingsley screamed with blood lust and brought down his huge axe in quick succession removing both of the will user’s arms. “We need to escape!” Marcus said to Louisa still lying on the floor. He picked up his traumatised step daughter and headed for the door. “I don’t think so Marcus.” HOW HOW??? There stood there was the small man Ron. His neck had healed. He was back from the dead somehow. He removed some cards from his sleeve and through them at Marcus. When the cards hit him then cut like blades. Marcus dropped to the floor. “Please don’t kill me!” he begged the small card wielding mage. “Oh that’s not for me to do Marcus. That’s for him.” Ron pointed to Kingsley. Who had removed all the limbs of Sir Fredrick with the axe there was blood everywhere. “Those pieces of meat will be fed to your dog’s sir.” Marcus could see that Kingsley was nearly finished with Sir Fredrick. “This is for you Ronald…Issiah….everyone who was killed by you in the name of Farna.” He brought the axe down towards the head of what remained of Sir Fredrick. And then stopped. “Actually.” Kingsley placed the axe down. “You will spare me? To live as a limbless cripple?” Sir Fredrick managed sounding relieved. “No I just don’t think a quick death is appropriate here.” Kingsley grabbed the man by the neck and picked him up with one arm blood pouring from where his limbs once were. “You will bleed out soon so let’s do this quickly.” Kingsley slammed the man down smacking his head over and over again against a bench like a hammer hitting a nail. After his face was suitably smashed in, Kingsley spoke. “Okay last thing Sir.” He threw him down like a pig in an abattoir. He picked up a gas lamp from the wall smashed it on the body of the fat mage. The flames quickly engulfed what remained of Sir Fredrick. His screams filled the hall. Only for a few seconds. Then he was gone. Kingsley picked up the axe and made his way over to Marcus. “Please Kingsley….I’m sorry. Please. I will do anything.” He tried to sit up. Kingsley kicked him in the face smashing out his front teeth. “You will die uncle….. horribly. Worse then Sir Fredrick. You will pay for what you did to my family. Starting with this….” Kingsley lifted the axe high above his head “No….Please Kingsley NO……He…he is the only father I ever knew….I can’t bare to see him die I couldn’t live with that. Please.” Thank you Louisa…she still has some love for me. “Do what ever you need to just don’t kill him. Please. For me. Your sister.” She placed a hand on the massive mans shoulder. After a second he responded to her. “You being here…..It….It Has changed everything. I wanted to kill him and tear down everything to do with him. Now I cant do it. It won’t be fair on you to put you through what happened to me and our father when I was young….He will live. But in incarceration he won’t see daylight again. He will see the same four walls everyday until the day he dies.” …..that’s it keep talking boy. You are forgetting my guards….. Marcus nearly smiled through his broken teeth just before he was about to call his guards to finish his talkative Nephew off. “Guards. Take Marcus to the dungeon. He will be dealt with later.” Said Kingsley. The guards swiftly responded to him picking Marcus up by the arms. “What are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I AM THE LORD OF THIS HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU!!” “Shut it you evil Bas’trd” came the voice of one the guards. The other punched him in the gut winding him bad. “Should have treat us better eh? Marcus” The last thing Marcus saw before he was led out of the audience chamber was Kingsley sat on the seat. The lord of the house. 3.3.3)HOPE INCARNATE There was something happening above ground. Some sort of gathering. The rumbles vibrated through the cells walls. In the dungeon all sounds from high above sounded muffled. Sometimes it was hard to tell if there was a sound there at all or if it had simply been imagined. Today, there was definitely something happening. The old man put his ear against the wall of his cell. He tucked his long grey hair behind his ear. Could be a battle…. Could be a market…who knows? His hair felt wet to the touch. He assumed it was dirt, sweat or grease or a combination of the three. He looked at his hands. It was hard to see what was causing the wet feeling in the darkness of the dungeon. The whole dungeon was only lit by a single flame wall torch at the bottom of the corridor. After a quick taste he had decided that it was sweat. I must have a fever again. If it were blood I would be able to see it. Over the years the man had developed good low light eyesight even snaring and eating rats every now and again if they forgot to feed him. At one point it may have been weeks before he ate the maggot ridden food they served him or it could have been days he wasn’t sure. Hours….days…weeks…. He did not know when it was night or day. He hadn’t seen daylight for decades. Most of the time, he slept because there was nothing else to do. He slept to conserve energy and escape his incarceration in his wonderful dreams. Dreaming was the only thing he had left. Mostly he would dream about walking in fields of flowers and lying among meadows, the sounds of birds being heard in the trees. He would always wake to this darkness. There were times when he had had the opportunity to end it, to take his own life, times when they had served him food on clay plates. I could smash this and use the shards to slash my wrist. But there was always a little voice in the back of his mind. Urging him to stay alive, urging him that one day, he would be free, one day he would find that meadow. It was a feeling… Hope. Between the starvation, the cold, the dirt, the loneliness and the darkness there was hope. Between the beatings, the rats and theses four walls, the same four walls he had grown old in there was hope. He refused to take his own life out of pure spite and hatred of his captors. He listened again. It’s calming now. Probably the end of the market. Or something. Suddenly the large metal door at the entrance of the dungeon rattled as the lock was unlocked. That’s strange….I was fed about 2 days ago….they usually come every 4 days or so…. As the door creaked open, two unfamiliar guards dragged in a man. It was hard to make out from his cell. But the man being dragged had been beaten badly. His face like a bloody pulp. “Where do we put him?” one guard said. “It doesn’t matter does it?” The other replied looking up towards the cell the old man was in. “Hey Nel…there is someone down there..” The guard that was named Nel looked towards the old man. Oh…..no…..another beating….why didn’t I just stay sat down…hidden from sight…I’m so stupid.. Nel approached the cell. The old man had already retreated to the darkest corner of the cell. “Hey you….We were told this dungeon was empty.” Do I answer?...... Is this a sick trick. “I was informed that this dungeon was empty. Who are you?” I am no one please leave me. The old man sat there in silence covering his face hoping the guard would leave him be. The door to his cell swung open. The old man braced himself for a beating. However instead of a punch or a kick he felt a gentle grip on his thin frail arms. “I think I will take you to the new lord….He can decide what to do with you. Come old man.” He gently picked him off the floor. He walked him down the corridor. “I haven’t stepped foot out of this cell for decades.” The old man said unsure to why he said it. “Wow…really? old man. Lets get you in front of his lordship and you can explain your situation.” The old man couldn’t believe his luck he felt like he was about to cry and laugh at the same time. As they walked past the beaten man he immediately recognised him as Marcus Scott. “I hope you die” he said and spat on him. Nel explained to him Marcus was to be placed in the dungeon and the key was going to be thrown away. The old man teared up. “He deserves it for what he did”. The old man was led out of the dungeon into the courtyard of the castle. The light of the moon burned his eyes. There were bodies everywhere. Clearly a battle had being fought between two great armies. “A battle?.... between who? I can only see Farna guards bodies.” The old man said to Nel. Nel took a deep breath. “It was six Heroes from the guild. Only six….did all this…. Beat us. Now we serve the new lord…..Him.” Nel pointed to the giant man stood in front of them. He was covered in blood, had various injuries, looked to only have one eye and was carrying the biggest axe the old man had ever seen. Ever imagined. The old man dropped to his knees. “My Lord….please Marcus Scott sent me to the dungeon decades ago….I have been beaten…starved…..tortured…..When he was the criminal he murdered Lord Reginald, his wife and his children….Please have mercy My lord.” He looked up at the giant man. Who seemed to be examining him closely. His examination seemed to be concluded and the large man started to cry. “My Lord…..” the old man was confused. “Marcus didn’t kill Lord Reginald’s Children.” The new lord started smiling a bright smile that was one of joy. The old man was still confused. “I am Kingsley Scott….. Rightful Lord of this House. My sister Louisa is in the hall Safe……It’s been a long time…..Reid.” The frail old man didn’t know how he got the energy it was like an injection of lightning through his veins. He sprang up and hugged the huge man astonished. He knew it. He knew that hope would prevail. “You are your fathers…..I can’t believe It boy…You look like your father boy….I mean my lord.” The old man was crying now in a fit of hysterical laughter. “Guards….. this man requires cleaning up immediately, feeding with any food he desires and dressed in the finest clothes Farna can offer him.” The nearby guards ran off to make arrangements immediately. “Kneel down old man.” Kingsley said. “Why Boy, I’ve just got up.” He started laughing. “Please Reid.” The old man knelt down. Kingsley lowered the huge axe on his bony shoulder and then slowly transferred it to the other. “Now rise. Lord Reid.” Lord Reid? “I don’t understand boy.” Reid again didn’t understand what was going on. “I Kingsley Scott of House Scott hereby transfer all lands, properties and powers to you Lord Reid.” What’s he doing? “Why??? Kingsley you have just claimed it back. I am old. You are young.” “I am a hero My Lord. Not a lord of a house. There is no one else I would trust. Anyway the name Scott is now associated with pain, greed and suffering I came here to make this right to stop Marcus’ reign of terror. I want you to pass his treasures his blood money back to the people he has wronged. I know you can do it my lord. I want to prove to the world that the Scott family can be good.” Kingsley picked up the old man. They walked through the court yard of bodies into the great hall. Kingsley placed the old man on the lords seat and stepped back to look at him. Either side of him stood five other men. “These are my colleagues My Lord. We will protect your house as heroes of the guild.” Lord Reid was shocked only minutes ago he was a prisoner for decade having to eat rats to survive now Lord of the house. “I don’t know what to say heroes.” He started to shake. I think I might be going into shock. “You don’t need to say anything My Lord. Only drink….Its time for beer.” 3.3.4)EMILY Farna Castle had being decorated to the exact theme that Emily had described to Lord Reid. The Old Lord had bought the finest foods, decorations and flowers from all around Albion for their special day. I can’t believe that I am now married….Emily Scott…..Has a ring to it. She sat in the great hall at the head table watching her guests laugh, dance and celebrate her and Kingsley’s marriage. Ron had done a great job as best man and his best man speech about some of the scruffy hero’s adventures and had the whole room of guests in tears laughing. The rest of the scruffy heroes were now partaking in lots of drinking with the bad influence ring leader My husband. Kingsley had had a fair few ales already. But he still seemed to have his senses about him. He did pick up Bishop at one point and started dancing with him. The ginger mage had just humoured him as he often did. “Was it as all you expected? Sis?” came the voice of Louisa Scott who had just finished off a turkey leg in a less then womanly way. “Absolutely…..Sis” She did get excited saying that now that she was officially a Scott. The beautiful Louisa wiped turkey grease from her mouth with her sleeve. “So where you and Kingsley going to live then?” “There is a log cabin. He is keen on. Its between the guild and Bowerstone so he can get his dinner whilst picking up quest cards…..Its also big enough to fit five other men to kip in.” She looked over at the scruffy heroes who now seemed to be jumping around and nodded at them. “Oh yeah heroes everywhere at your house then…how very Kingsley….. You must let me know where and I will visit.” “Absolutely….and you? What’s your plans now….” “I think I will stay in Farna. I am used to it here. You won’t be rid of me though….I need to see my nephew or niece.” Lousia touched Emily’s Bump. “yeah….wont be long now.” Emily replied. “Excuse me?.....Louisa?” Bishop the red haired mage was stood in front of Louisa wobbling slightly from the ale. His freckles and will lines on his face only exaggerated by his now blushing complexion. “Would you care to have a dance?” He said. Blushing further. “Bishop Alger… I never noticed how handsome you are….I would love to have a dance.” The tall woman stood up and took the mages hand and off they went to pull some moves on the dance floor. Emily sat back and closed her eyes. I am happy. “How’s my bun doing in that oven?” Kingsley said breaking her powernap. “Its fine my love doing well…. kicking away.” she laughed rubbing her tummy. “It will be a scrapper just like its dad.” He approached her and give her a massive hug. “The Lord has given thousands back to the people this house took from. Finally, the people are happy. Unfortunately, many of the assets have being sold to pay people…..This house, the lands everything may eventually be sold. Leaving little trace of my family’s heritage.” “Does it bother you?” she said. “No. I have everything I need here.” He hugged her again. “Hey…. Look up there.” He looked up at the painting of his father Reginald Scott and the painting of his mother that had being commissioned by Lord Reid hung pride of place in the hall. He raised his pint of ale and spoke. “All’s well that ends well father. The Scott’s have being redeemed.” He kissed Emily. “Come on Love, Its time we go home.”